(Not) A Last Goodbye
by RainyRain123
Summary: Saat dua orang bertemu, saat itulah hitungan mundur untuk sebuah perpisahan dimulai. [NewTina, canon]


_Disclaimer:_ _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ _belong_ _s_ _to_ _J.K. Rowling (or does it belong to Newt? XD)_ _. I take nothing except pleasure from making this fic._

 _Note:_ _newtina,_ _headcanon, romance_ _. terima kasih dan selamat membaca._

* * *

 **(Not) A Last Goodbye**

* * *

Tina benci perpisahan.

Terlalu banyak yang dia pikirkan ketika kakinya mengikuti jejak kaki Newt. Seperti, apakah kata yang terbaik untuk memulai percakapan? Berapa banyak waktu yang diperlukan untuk melihat punggung Newt menjauh? Apa Newt akan berbalik, melambaikan tangan? Apa yang harus dia katakan saat berpisah?

"Dengar, Newt. Aku ingin berterima kasih."

Newt tampaknya sedikit kaget. "Untuk apa?"

Ya, untuk apa, Tina juga bertanya-tanya. Untuk tertangkap matanya di antara ribuan kerumunan manusia, untuk petualangan mengesankan yang tidak terduga, untuk membuat Tina kembali dipercaya sebagai Auror.

Tina memilih yang terakhir.

Newt tersenyum tipis ketika bercanda, "Aku tidak tahu siapa lagi yang aku inginkan untuk menyelidikiku."

Ah. Tina mulai suka senyum itu sejak pertama melihatnya.

"Cobalah untuk tidak diselidiki sebentar saja."

"Tentu. Aku akan kembali ke kementerian lalu mengirimkan naskahku."

"Aku akan menunggunya," dia benar-benar tersenyum tulus. "'Makhluk Fantastis dan Tempat Menemukan Mereka'."

Lalu segalanya menjadi mudah. Di antara salam perpisahan yang mengudara, jabatan tangan, pesan selamat jalan—mata mereka bertemu. Keramaian terasa samar, waktu melaju lebih lambat. Tina tidak tahu apa yang terjadi atau siapa yang berkonspirasi membuat ini terjadi, tapi dia memutuskan untuk bicara, mengurai benang kusut yang ada di dalam kepalanya.

"Apa Leta Lestrange suka membaca?"

Newt—lagi-lagi—terlihat kaget. "Si-siapa?"

"Gadis yang fotonya kau bawa." Ada nada pahit di suaranya, di senyumnya, di tatapannya. Tina bisa menyamarkan itu semua dengan baik, tapi sepertinya Newt juga menyadari.

Maka, dia menjawab, "Aku tidak tahu apa yang Leta suka saat ini, sebab semua orang berubah."

Apa Tina berubah? Ya. Dia bukan Tina yang dulu, yang terpaku pada pekerjaan setiap waktu. Tina mulai melihat dunia dan warna-warni yang ditumpahkan kehidupan di dalamnya. Tina mulai menyadari ada lebih dari satu perasaan yang bisa dia rasakan dalam satu waktu: sedih, kecewa, lega, syukur. Tina baru menyadari jantungnya bisa melompat dan meletup kecil hanya dengan berada di dekat Newt.

"Aku berubah. Kurasa. Mungkin sedikit."

Apa Newt berubah? Tina tidak tahu bagaimana Newt yang dulu. Dia bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa selain bahwa lelaki ini terobsesi dengan makhluk-makhluk sihir. Ya ampun, jika dipikirkan, mereka baru bertemu beberapa hari. Apa wajar Tina merasa seperti ini?

Newt memalingkan wajahnya. Sudah terlalu lama. Lalu lalang menjadi sepi, dan Tina mendengar seluruh pikirannya berkata dalam gema, 'Saatnya perpisahan.'

"Aku akan kirimkan salinan bukunya."

Tina melawan air mata, yang entah kenapa malah keluar, menjadi satu bagian sejarah di pelabuhan, di perpisahan.

"Aku suka itu."

Lalu, sesuatu terjadi. Tangan canggung Newt, yang telah menyelamatkan banyak nyawa, menyentuh rambut Tina. Lembut. Hampir tidak terasa. Menyentuh kulit pipinya sedikit, dan membuat Tina tanpa sadar menahan napas. Mereka bertatapan diam, tapi ribuan kata terlempar lewat mata.

Dan Newt berbalik pergi.

Tina benci perpisahan. Benci ditinggalkan. Benci tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dalam sebuah buku yang pernah di baca, dulu sekali, penulisnya berkata bahwa saat pertemuan terjadi, perpisahan akan mengikuti. Hitungan mundur dimulai hingga—saat berada di titik terakhir—perpisahan mengambil tempatnya.

Mungkin ini yang terbaik. Mungkin ini yang terbaik yang bisa Tina dapatkan. _Mungkin_ —

"Maaf."

Tina mendongak. Newt belum memandangnya, menunduk ragu, namun dia menghampiri Tina lagi.

"Bagaimana menurutmu jika aku yang memberimu langsung salinan bukunya?"

Ketika pandangan mereka bertemu, Tina tidak bisa tidak tersenyum. Bahkan sihir mana pun tidak akan mampu membuat rongga dadanya sesak dipenuhi bahagia.

"Aku suka," kalimat itu keluar tanpa pikir panjang. "Sangat suka."

Dan dia tertawa. Tawa ringan seperti semua ini tidak masuk akal. Newt adalah orang yang menyebalkan baginya saat pertama bertemu, tapi kenapa dia tidak menyadari tatapan teduhnya? Aksen Inggrisnya yang lucu, caranya berjalan yang aneh, garis rahangnya yang tegas. Kenapa saat terakhir Tina baru melihat semua yang ada di diri lelaki ini?

Maka dia tertawa, karena merasa itu hal yang paling tepat untuk dilakukan.

Kali ini Newt benar-benar pergi. Tina menunggu, menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri tadi. Newt tidak menoleh, hanya berjalan pelan menuju kapal. Berhenti sebentar di tangga, tapi lalu berjalan lagi hingga hilang di balik pintu besi.

Kemudian sesuatu menyelinap dalam hatinya di antara keheningan.

Saat dua orang bertemu, saat itulah hitungan mundur untuk sebuah perpisahan dimulai.

Tapi perpisahan ini adalah awal pertemuan baru. Ini bukan kali yang paling akhir. Mereka mungkin akan berpisah berkali-kali, untuk bertemu di kali berikutnya. Mereka akan sama-sama menjauh, dan jika waktunya datang, Tina yakin mereka akan sama-sama mendekat. Menyatukan jarak dan waktu.

Dan sampai saat itu tiba, Tina akan selalu tersenyum menunggunya


End file.
